SECRET BEGIND THE DARKNESS
by KOREANFANFICTION
Summary: Masa laluku yang buruk sehingga membuatku perti ini...


_**Title : SECRETS BEHIND THE DARKNESS OF NIGHT **_

_**Cast Utama :**_

_**- Park Min Hyo (OC)**_

_**- Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**_

_**- Kwon JiHyun (OC) **_

_**Support Cast :**_

_**- All member BTS**_

_**- Kim Hyo Kyung , Jung Soo Yoon , Choi Yura friends Of Park Min Hyo.**_

_**Genre : Thriller, Crime, Killing.**_

_**===== HAPPY READING =====**_

_**###**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Minhyo-ah, Ayo bangun !" Teriak seorang namja dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sesekali dia menggedor pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Minhyo-ah, Ayo bangun. Sudah jam berapa sekarang ? Kau masih saja enak-enak tidur, Ayo bangun ! Nanti kau terlambat pergi kesekolah." Namja itu kembali berteriak saat Minhyo tidak memberikan jawaban dengan menggedor pintu kamar lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Aigoo, Oppa mengganggu tidurku saja." Gerutunya dengan kesal dan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ne, Ne Arraseo. Sekarang berhenti memukul pintu ! Itu membuat pendengaranku terganggu !" Minhyo balas berteriak dengan raut wajah yang cemberut.

"Ah ne, cepat mandi ! Oppa menunggu mu didepan."

"Aku tahu." Gerutunya dengan pelan dan membuang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi kekamar mandi.

~~0~~

10 menit sudah berlalu, namja yang sedang menunggu Minhyo tampak gelisah. Dia terus melirik jam yang ada ditangannya.

"Aissh~ apa yang anak itu lakukan ?" Gerutunya.

"Minhyo-ah, Ayo cepat !" Teriakkannya kembali terdengar kesekian kalinya.

"Aiish~ Oppa tidak sabar sekali. Kajja !" Desis Minhyo kesal yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping namja itu.

"Oh ne, Kajja !"

Mereka pun berjalan sebentar menuju mobil milik namja itu. Kemudian tidak seberapa lama mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

###

.

.

.

.

"Belajar yang baik ya !" Ujar namja itu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Minhyo dengan tersenyum.

"Ah ne, oppa. Jangan khawatir !"

"Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti oppa tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau bisa kan pulang sendiri ? Oppa hari ini memiliki banyak kasus yang harus ditangani dikantor."

"Ne, oppa aku mengerti. Apa oppa tidak lelah menjadi seorang polisi yang harus menangani setiap kasus ?"

"Anio. Oppa malah merasa bangga. Sudah masuklah !"

Minhyo hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil namja itu. Melambaikan tangannya dan namja itu juga membalas melambaikan tangannya kemudian melaju pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

- Classroom -

Saat Minhyo baru saja memasuki kelas, terdengan ejekan dan sindiran dari teman satu kelasnya.

"Lihatlah dia ! Dia kembali diantarkan oleh seorang namja. Siapa namja itu ? Apa dia pacarnya ?" Cibir seorang yeoja dengan menatap sinis kearah Minhyo.

Tapi Minhyo tidak menggubris ocehan anak yeoja itu. Dia hanya melewati dengan santai sekumpulan anak yeoja yang sedang duduk di bangku paling depan.

Dia duduk dibangku nya dan mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya dan membaca buku itu.

"Ah kalian lihat ? Sudah satu tahun lebih kita satu kelas dengannya, sikapnya tidak pernah berubah. Tetap bersikap sok dingin dan pendiam, tapi kenyataannya dia adalah yeoja rendahan yang mau dibayar berapapun oleh namja yang baru saja mengantarkannya tadi." Ujar yeoja itu kesal saat melihat tingkah Minhyo yang tidak memperdulikannya.

Tapi Minhyo tetap diam dia hanya memfokuskan matanya ke setiap kalimat didalam buju itu. Meskipun sebenarnya suasana hatinya merasa kesal.

"Dasar nappeun yeoja. Lihat saja mana ada orang yang ingin bergaul denganmu. Sejak kelas 1 hingga sekarang, tidak ada orang yang ingin dekat denganmu." Gerutu yeoja itu dengan berteriak kesal.

Tapi kali ini Minhyo menatap yeoja itu dengan tajam. Terus menatapnya hingga mereka merasa takut

"Aish~ kenapa kau menatapku begitu eoh ?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan perasaan takut melihat mata Minhyo.

"Kau bisakan menjaga mulutmu ?" Ujarnya dengan datar.

"Jihyun-ya, iyakan saja perkataannya !" Bisik seorang temannya kepada yeoja itu yang ternyata namanya adalah Jihyun, Kwon JiHyun.

"Anio, Kyung-ya. Aku tidak akan mengiyakan perkataannya." Kata Jihyun kepada temannya yang biasa iya panggil dengan Kyung itu memiliki nama lengkap Kim Hyo Kyung.

"Aish~ Jihyun-ya, jangan membantah ! Aku tidak ingin dia terus menatap kita dengan tatapan mematikan seperti itu." Bisik Hyokyung lagi.

"Ne Arraseo."

"Hey Minhyo. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu ! Aku janji akan menjaga mulutku." Kata Jihyun dengan terpaksa mengatakan itu.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Jihyun, mata Minhyo kembali melihat keisi buku dan membacanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat waktu istirahat, Minhyo memilih duduk sendiri dihalaman sekolah dengan sebuah buku selalu ditangannya.

Dia tampak sedih melihat semua orang disekitarnya memiliki teman yang bisa diajak berjalan bersama dan bercanda, sedangkan dia tidak memilikinya.

"Aku ingin seperti mereka yang memiliki teman, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang-orang yang ada kecuali oppaku sendiri. Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, kejadian itu membuat aku harus bersikap sedingin ini." Batin Minhyo.

Dia menatap nanar kesetiap orang yang memiliki teman dihalaman tersebut.

Terlintas dibenaknya kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

=== FASHBACK ===

"Waahh, baju ini begitu bagus. Gamsahamnida appa." Ujar seorang anak yeoja yang paling muda dari keluarga itu. Dia memeluk Appa karena senang.

"Ne Minhyo-ah, Appa senang jika kamu suka." Jawab Appanya dengan tersenyum melihat anak terkecilnya tertawa bahagia.

"Dan ini hadiah dari Appa untuk anak yang telah menjaga dengan baik adik-adiknya selama Appa dan Eomma di LA." Sang appa memberikan sebuah bingkisan besar kepada anak tertuanya.

"Ahh Gamsahamnida Appa." Katanya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehh dimana dongsaengmu ?" Tanya Eommanya saat melihat anak keduanya tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, Eomma." Jawabnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Minhyo-ah, pergi kemana oppamu ?" Kini sang Eomma bertanya kepada anak bungsunya.

"Mungkin dia pergi kebelakang sebentar, Mma."

Prraaakkk...

Tiba-tiba terrdengar sebuah suara kaca yang pecah dari arah jendela depan rumah yang lumayan besar dan megah ini. Dan terlihat muncul beberapa orang memasuki rumah tersebut.

Saat melihat orang-orang itu adalah perampok, mereka langsung berhamburan nelarikan diri.

Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, mereka langsung menembak semua anggota Keluarga Park, sehingga terdengar suara beruntun dari sebuah tembakan tanpa henti. Membunuh semua Keluarga Park yang sedang berkumpul bahagia bersama diruangan tengah.

Seorang anak yeoja terlihat sempat melarikan diri dan dia berlari kelantai dua saat melihat semua keluarganya mati terbunuh dengan berlinang airmata. Tapi sayang, salah seorang perampok melihatnya berlari dan memberikan sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai belakang anak yeoja tersebut. Dan tak ayal lagi, anak yeoja tersebut langsung ambruk.

Setelah merampas semua harta milik Keluarga Park tersebut, beberapa perampok itu meninggalkan mayat Keluarga Park yang sudah tergeletak tidak bernapas.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, salah seorang anak namja berusia 10 tahun menahan tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh para penjahat itu. Dia bersembunyi dibawah lemari dapur tempat memasak. Karena pada saat terjadi pembunuhan tadi, dia berada ditoilet. Dan saat dia mendengar suara tembakan, dia keluar dari toilet dan melihat para perampok membunuh keluarga. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi dibawah lemari tempat memasak. Karena dia rasa tempat itu tentu tidak mungkin perampok cari.

Setelah ia rasa perampok itu sudah pergi, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju mayat keluarganya yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang berceceran dilantai.

"Appa, Eomma, Hyung..." Isaknya saat melihat tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan tembakan dan darah.

Tapi dia sadar tidak melihat tubuh yeodongsaengnya diantara mayat mereka.

"Minhyo-ya... Minhyo-ya..." Teriak namja itu memanggil nama adiknya dengan melihat kesemua sisi rumahnya.

"Oppa..."

Terdengar suara lirih dari seorang anak yeoja. Begitu lemas dan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Minhyo-ya... Minhyo-ya, kau dimana ?" Teriaknya dengan gusar dan berlari kesetiap sudut rumahnya. Saat dia melewati tangga, dia melihat tubuh adiknya yang tersungkur diatas tangga.

Dia segera berlari menghampiri adiknya dan membalik tubuh adiknya.

"Minhyo-ya, gwaenchana ?" Isaknya dengan merangkul kepala adiknya.

"Ne oppa, gwaenchana. Tapi aku terlalu lemah sekarang oppa." Katanya lirih menatap oppanya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Tunggu disini, Minhyo-ya ! Oppa akan mencari benda untuk dapat melalukan perawatanmu." Namja itu meletakkan tubuh adiknya ditangga dan dia segera berlari menuju keatas memasuki setiap kamar rumahnya berharap ada barang berharga yang tertinggal untuk ia gunakan.

Lama ia mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah perhiasan milik eommanya yang tertinggal dibawah tumpukan pakaian yang berserakan dikamar.

Kemudian dia berlari keluar dan menbawa adiknya pergi neninggalkan rumah itu untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

=== FASHBACK END ===

** Reader jangan bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa hidup dengan nyaman hingga sekarang. Soalnya Nae juga kagak tahu :v ,, hanya mereka yang tahu bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup :3 **

"Appa, Eomma, Oppa... Aku merindukan kalian." Ujarnya dengan lirih dan terlihat airmatanya mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Puukk

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya yang membuat dia harus terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Ahh mianhe, jika membuatmu terkejut." Kata seorang namja itu dengan tersenyum manis.

Minhyo hanya melihat sekilas namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aigoo... Kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya namja itu saat melihat airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Apa perdulimu ?" Kata Minhyo dengan dingin dan ketus.

"Karena kau temanku."

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku !" Minhyo memdorong tubuh namja itu dengan kasar yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aishh~ kau ini jangan memperdulikan apa yang Jihyun dan temannya katakan ! Mereka memang seperti itu." Kata namja itu dengan berdesis kesal karena tubuhnya yang didorong oleh Minhyo.

"Jangan perdulikan aku ! Lebih baik kau pergi dan urus yeojachingu mu ! Ajari dia cara berbicara yang baik !" Ketusnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi ingat ! Jika kau membutuhkan seorang teman, aku selalu siap untuk menjadi temanmu." Kata namja itu dengan kembali tersenyum, saat melihat Minhyo melihat kearahnya.

"Hey Jungkook-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disana eoh. Cepat kemari !" Teriak temannya saat melihat namja yang bernama Jungkook itu duduk disebelah Minhyo.

"Ahh tunggu sebentar Yoongi-ya." Balasnya berteriak.

"Ingat Minhyo-ya, aku akan tetap ingin menjadi temanmu. Tidak perduli apa yang akan orang lain katakan." Kata Jungkook kemudian neninggalkan Minhyo yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Akan aku ingat Jungkook-ya, Gomawo." Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan mulai keesokan harinya Jungkook dan Minhyo mulai berteman. Sehingga membuat Jihyun yang ternyata yeojachingu Jungkook merasa kesal, marah, dan semakin benci karena juga Jungkook selalu bersama Minhyo selama ini, sehingga dia bisa melindungi Minhyo dari bully'an anak-anak. Sehingga tidak ada yang berani untuk ngebully Minhyo jika bersama Jungkook.

Hingga suatu hari saat Minhyo sedang sendiri sendirian menuju ketoilet, Jihyun dan teman-temannya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Jihyun-ya, kenapa dia lama sekali didalam toilet ?" Tanya seorang temannya yang bernama Choi Yura. Tapi Jihyun hanya diam,

"Choi Yura. Sabar sedikit, kenapa ? Kita tunggu saja dia keluar ?" Kata seorang lagi yang bernama Jung Soo Yoon dengan mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Aisshh Sooyoon-ya, apakah kita akan tetap berpura-pura mencuci tangan seperti ini." Keluh Yura dengan raut wajah malasnya.

"Akan lebih baik jika begitu Ny. Choi ." Sahut Sooyoon yang sudah merasa kesal.

"Aishh~ " Dengus Yuri kesal. Jihyun hanya melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"Aigoo,, kalian berdua kenapa jadi marah-marah seperti ini." Hyokyung memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing karena tingkah mereka berdua.

"Sudah kalian bertiga diamlah ! Sooyoon dan Hyokyung kalian tunggu dia dibalik pintu ! Dan kau Yura, lihat Hyun Hwa diluar ! Ajak dia masuk kedalam jika sudah tidak ada orang lagi yang ingin pergi kemari !" Jihyun memberi aba-aba kepada teman-temannya dan dengan segera mereka bubar untuk menjalankan perintah.

Sooyoon dan Hyokyung bersembunyi dibalik pintu toilet yang dimasuki oleh Minhyo. Sedangkan Yura pergi keluar untuk menghampiri Hyunhwa yang sedang berjaga didepan pintu toilet utama.

Tidak lama kemudian Minhyo keluar dari dalam toilet dan dengan segera Sooyoon dan Hyokyung menangkap kedua tangan Minhyo dan menyeretnya dengan paksa.

"Hey apa-apaan ini ?" Teriak Minhyo dengan memberontak agar terlepas dari Sooyoon dang Hyokyung yang memegangi kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

Plaakkk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus milik Minhyo. Yura dan Hyunhwa yang mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam segera masuk.

"Heeh pabbo... Lebih baik kau diam dan menikmati apa yang akan kami perbuat denganmu." Kata Jihyun dengan mencengkeram kuat dagu milik Minhyo dengan tangannya dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar kesamping.

"Apa yang akan kalian semua lakukan hah ?" Minhyo kembali berteriak saat melihat mereka semua ada 5 orang. Dengan airmata yang mulai jatuh dan perasaan takut melihat mereka semua.

"Membuatmu menderita." Jawab Jihyun sesekali melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepipi Minhyo lagi.

"Kau tahu ? Siapa namja yang selalu bersamamu akhir-akhir ini hah." Bentaknya dengan menjambak rambut panjang milik Minhyo.

"Agghh~ Appo Jihyun-ya..." Minhyo meringis kesakitan karena tangan Jihyun yang menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"Lebih sakit lagi yang aku rasakan, Park Min Hyo." Jihyun melototkan matanya dan memperkuat jambakannya.

"Agghhh~ Ji Jihyun-ya ak aku hanya berteman dengannya." Ujarnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Teman ? Haha... Kau anggap aku ini bodoh ? Ya, kalian memang berteman. Tapi kau menyimpan rasa padanya, kan ?" Jihyun semakin gila dengan matanya tang merah karena marah.

"Jihyun-ya , lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutnya ! Aku tidak tega melihatnya." Ujar Hyunhwa yang merasa iba melihat Minhyo kesakitan. Jihyun menatap Hyunhwa dengan tajam. Tapi kembali ia menatap Minhyo.

"Cup... Cup... Ini pasti sakit ya ?" Jihyun melepas tangannya dari rambut Minhyo berpura-pura merasa kasihan. Kemudian dia tertawa setan.

"Tapi ini belum seberapa eoh." Bentaknya tepat didepan wajah Minhyun.

Cuiihh... Minhyo meludahi wajah Jihyun. Yang nembuat Jihyun berteriak karena jijik.

"Aaaa dasar yeoja sialan... Plaakkk." Kembali sebuah tamparan melayang dipipi mukus Minhyo.

"Beri dia pelajaran." Teriak Jihyun murka dan segera menjauh dari Minhyo untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Mereka mulai menyiksa Minhyo dengan membentukkan kepalanya tembok dan berkali-kali menampar Minhyo. Sehingga darah segar mengalir dari sudut kepala dan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Enak bukan ?" Jihyun tertawa setan setelah kembali.

"Kau sudah gila, Jihyun." Teriak Minhyo dengan tatapan benci menatap Jihyun.

"Kurang ajar. Kalian minggir !"

Semua temannya mundur kebelakang dan kini tinggal giliran Jihyun yang maju. Dia berjongkok tepat didepan Minhyo yang terduduk dilantai.

"Kau belum tahu siapa aku." Jihyun menyeringai seperti setan. Dan menjambak rambut Minhyo dengan menyeretnya menuju masuk kedalam toilet.

"Aghhh~ Aaghhh~ " Ringis Minhyo dengan memegangi rambutnya dan terpaksa mengikuti Jihyun yanf menyeretnya dengan keadaan duduk.

Cluppp Byyaarrr Cluupp Byaaarrr

Jihyun ternyata menenggelamkan kepala Minhyo kedalam kloset dengan mencelupkan dan kembali mengangkatnya. Begitu seterusnya :(

Tteeetttt... Tteettttt...

Terdengar bunyi bell tanda pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai.

"Jihyun-ya, sudah hentikan ! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Yura menepuk pundak Jihyun.

"Arraseo."

"Heehh dengar ya ! Jangan kembali ke kelas ! Lebih baik kau tetap disini hingga pelajaran selesai. Arraseo ?" Bentak Jihyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh Minhyo dilantai dengan kasar.

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan Minhyo sendirian. Sesekali Hyunhwa menoleh kebelakang karena dia merasa kasihan dengan Minhyo.

Sedangkan Minhyo hanya bisa menangis dengan menatap tajam punggung mereka dengan hati yang penuh dengan kebencian.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam dan dengan langkah yang lontai dan lemah, Minhyo berjalan meninggalkan sekolahnya menuju kearah rumahnya.

Saat dijalan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menepi dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. Dari dalam mobil keluar Hyunhwa.

"Minhyo-ya ?" Seru Hyunhwa merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Minhyo. Dia memegang tangan Minhyo.

"Jangan sentuh aku ! Kalian semua brengsek, Ciih." Bentak Minhyo seera menepis tangan Hyunhwa.

"Minhyo-ya aku minta maaf karena kejadian tadi. Tapi izinkan aku untuk membantumu pulang."

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Ayolah ! Kau harus segera pulang dan mengobati lukamu." Hyunhwa menarik tangan Minhyo agar masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tapi Minhyo menolaknya.

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sejahat mereka, aku juga masih manusia yang memiliki perasaan iba."

"Geureyo ?"

"Ne, ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Lagi pula ini sudah malam." Hyunhwa tersenyum dan membawa Minhyo masuk kedalam mobil.

Minhyo akhirnya menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil. Tidak lama kemudian mobil itu melaju setelah Hyunhwa memberitahu sopirnya.

.

.

.

.

Tookkk... Tookkk...

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari rumah Minhyo. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan keluarnya seorang namja.

Hyunhwa tampak terkejut melihat namja itu, tapi namja itu juga terkejut saat melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Waeyo Minhyo-ah ?" Tanyanya khawatir dan segera memapah adiknya.

"Ehh dia tadi tidak sengaja tertabrak mobil yang sopirku bawa. Saat aku melihatnya ternyata dia Minhyo teman sekelasku. Oleh karena itu aku membawa kemari karena dia tidak mau aku antar ke RS." Jawab Hyunhwa berbohong sedangkan Minhyo hanya mengangkat satu keningnya.

"Oh, gomawo ne. Jika bukan kamu mungkin bagaimana nasib yeodongsaengku."

"Yeodongsaeng ?" Batin Hyunhwa tidak percaya.

"Ini oppaku Park Jimin." Kata Minhyo saat melihat raut wajah Hyunhwa yang kemungkinan bingung. Sedangkan orang yang namanya disebut hanya tersenyum.

"Ahh ne, aku pulang dulu ya Minhyo-ya. Sampai nanti ." Hyunhwa langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan Minhyo hanya tersenyum miring melihat raut wajah Hyunhwa.

"Aigoo... Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini eoh." Gerutu Jimin pada adiknya dan membawa adiknya masuk kedalam rumah.

Pagi hari itu Minhyo tidak bisa pergi kesekolah karena keadaannya yang belum membaik, luka akibat benturan dan luka dibagian wajahnya belum sembuh. Bahkan memar dibagian pipinya dia mengaku akibat terguling di aspal kepada oppanya. Dan pagi itu mereka sarapan bersama.

"Minhyo-ah, oppa berangkat dulu. Kau baik-baik dirumah ya !" Kata Jimin seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Minhyo.

"Ne oppa, Arraseo." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa kan membereskannya sendiri ?"

"Ne oppa, aku bisa." Minhyo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebelum Jimin beranjak pergi, Minhyo memanggil Jimin.

"Oppa."

"Ne, Wae ?" Jimin berbalik menoleh kebelakang, melihat kearah adiknya yang masih duduk didepan meja.

"Emmm, oppa. Bolehkan aku bertanya ?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa ?" Kata Jimin dengan tersenyum kearah Minhyo.

"Oppa menangani kasus apa dikantor ?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu ?" Tanya Jimin memandang aneh kearah adiknya.

"Ehh anio oppa. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Oh. Oppa hanya menangani kasus pembunuhan, penyelundupan barang dan perampokan." Kata Jimin.

"Ohh ya sudah oppa, hanya itu saja."

"Ahh ne, Aku pergi." Jimin pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediamannya untuk pergi kekantor polisi.

*Pekerjaan yang bagus :D **

.

.

.

.

High School

Seperti biasa Jihyun dan teman-temannya (tanpa Hyun Hwa) selalu ngumpul bersama dihalaman belakang sekolah sesudah belajar. Disana tempat mereka biasa ngumpul.

Tiba-tiba Hyunhwa terlihat ikut bergabung dengan wajah yang ceria dia menyapa teman-temannya.

"Annyeong semuanya." Sapanya seraya duduk disebelah Hyokyung yang sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya.

Tapi teman-temannya hanya diam dengan menatap Hyunhwa sinis. Kecuali Jihyun, dia hanya diam dengan membaca buku.

"Wae ? Kenapa kalian semua menatapku begitu ?" Tanya Hyunhwa yang merasa tidak enak ditatap oleh temannya.

"Aku melihat semuanya tadi malam. Bagaimana kau bersikap baik dengan yeoja itu." Kata Sooyoon dengan nada yang terdengar kalau dia tidak menyukai sikap Hyunhwa.

"Ak aku hanya membantunya. Apakah aku salah jika membantunya ?" Kata Hyunhwa dengan gugup dan diliputi rasa takut melirik kearah Jihyun.

"Tentu saja itu salah." Jawab Hyokyung berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan melihat kearah Hyunhwa.

"Waeyo ?"

"Kau berteman dengan kami. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh membantu yeoja sialan itu." Sambung Yura dengan menatap Hyunhwa tajam. Sedangkan Jihyun sesekali melirik kearah Hyunhwa dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya keisi buku.

"Lalu aku harus bersikap sejahat itu seperti kalian, iya ?" Bentak Hyunhwa melolotkan matanya menatap mereka.

"Tentu..."

BBRAAKKK...

Ucapan Hyokyung terputus ketika dengan kasar Jihyun meletakkan bukunya dengan keras diatas meja. Sehingga menbuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget. Dengan tatapan yang tajam dan terlihat menahan emosi.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu, kau berhadapan dengan siapa ?"

"Ya aku tahu. Yang aku hadapi sekarang adalah sekawanan iblis yang tidak punya hati. Ciihh, ternyata aku salah berteman dengan kalian." Cibirnya dengan meludah kesamping, kemudian dia beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

Terlihat emosi Jihyun mulai naik, dia memberi isyarat agar temannya menahan Hyunhwa.

Kemudian mereka berlari dan menangkap Hyunhwa dengan membawanya paksa kedepan Jihyun.

"Kau punya nyali juga rupanya ?" Kata Jihyun tersenyum sinis saat Hyunhwa sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Jihyun-ya kau mau apa ?" Terlihat dimata Hyunhwa sebuah ketakutan saat melihat Jihyun menyeringai.

"Tidak ada yang aku mau. Tapi aku ingin membuatmu seperti Minhyo." Jawab Jihyun dengan menyeringai setan.

"Kau benar-benar manusia iblis Jihyun." Bentak Hyunhwa sesekali memberontak agar terlepas dari pegangan Sooyoon dan Hyokyung.

Plaakkk...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanan Hyunhwa dengan sangat keras. Sehingga baru sekali tamparan sudah terlihat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Hyunhwa.

"Hahaha bagaimana, Enak kan ?" Jihyun tertawa dengan diikuti oleh temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Hyunhwa hanya bisa menangis menanggapi sikap gila Jihyun.

"Bawa dia kekolam itu !" Perintah Jihyun kepada Sooyoon dan Hyokyung. Merekapun membawa Hyunhwa kekolam yang ada dihalaman belakang dengan paksa.

Jihyun kembali tersenyum sinis kearah Hyunhwa yang sudah berdiri dipinggir kolam.

"Lepaskan dia !" Perintah Jihyun.

Dan merekapun melepaskan Hyunhwa yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Jihyun memulai berjalan kearah Hyunhwa dan mengelus rambut belakangnya dengan lembut.

"Hyunhwa-ya, karena kau pernah berteman dengan kami. Jadi aku tidak setega itu padamu." Kata Jihyun dengan berbicara lembut dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu milik Hyunhwa.

"Tapi aku minta maaf jika harus melakukan ini."

Bbyuuurrrr

Tiba-tiba Jihyun mendorong Hyunhwa untuk jatuh kedalam ke kolam. Dan kemudian dia tertawa puas melihat Hyunhwa yang timbul tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang. Dan mereka hanya tertawa melihatnya kemudian meninggalnya sendiri.

"Jihyun-ya, bagaimana jika dia mati ?" Tanya Sooyoon terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Dia tidak mungkin mati. Tenang saja." Jawab Jihyun dengan kembali menyeringai.

Dan kebetulan saat itu Yoongi dan Jungkook melewati tempat itu tidak sengaja melihat Hyunhwa yang berteriak minta tolong.

Dengan segera mereka berlari menuju kolam dan tanpa menunggu lagi Yoongi langsung terjun kedalam kolam. Tapi setelah mendapatkan tubuh Hyunhwa dan membawanya ketepi tidak sengaja dia menginjak tanah. Karena penasaran dia berdiri dan ternyata tidak dalam, air kolam hanya setinggi dada.

"Aiishh~ pabbo. Ini tidak dalam ?" Desis Yoongi kesal dengan segera dia melepaskan Hyunhwa. Sedangkan Jungkook yang berjongkok ditepi kolan hanya tertawa. H

"Mianhe, Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Hyunhwa yang terlihat sudah berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Huuh, andai aku tahu kalau ini tidak dalam. Aku tidak perlu menolongmu." Yoongi dengan kesal seraya naik keatas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ini tidak dalam. Andai aku tahu, aku juga tidak perlu berteriak minta tolong." Kata Hyunhwa dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa." Sahut Yoongi. Dan dia membantu Hyunhwa untuk naik keluar dari dalam kolam.

"Oh ya, bagaimana bisa kau ada didalam kolam." Tanya Jungkook dengan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ini... Ini semua kerjaan Jihyun dan yang lain." Kata Hyunhwa dengan terbata-bata dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo ?" Jungkook dan Yoongi tampak terkejut.

"Ne, dan mereka juga yang membuat Minhyo seperti ini. Tapi dia lebih parah dariku, oleh karena itu dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Sekejam itukah yeojachingumu, Kookie-ya ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan menatap Jungkook yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Aku tahu itu. Sungguh aku sangat kecewa, aku pikir dia tidak akan berbuat hal segila ini. Tapi ternyata dia sejahat ini." Sahut Jungkook dengan sedih dan meninggalkan mereka yang terlihat bingung dan saling pandang.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia sekejam ini. Aku menyesal telah berteman dengannya, dan aku juga tidak akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Karena dia hampir saja membuat aku mati, andai tidak ada Yoongi datang menolongku. Ya meskipun ini tidak dalam. Sungguh, aku akan mengingatnya telah bersikap jahat padaku. Akan aku balas dia nanti." Batin Hyunhwa dengan mengepalkan tangannya karena menahan marah.

Dan mulai saat itulah, hubungan Jungkook dan Jihyun berakhir. Meskipun berakhir tapi mereka masih berteman dan kini Jihyun bersama yang lain mulai berteman baik dengan Minhyo dan kembali berteman dengan Hyunhwa yang awalnya menolak karena dia sudah terlalu benci dengan Jihyun. Tapi atas permintaan Jungkook akhirnya dia memaafkan Jihyun meskipun dendam dan rasa bencinya masih tersimpan didadanya. Hingga mereka bisa menjadi sahabat, ya meskipun terkadang Jihyun dan Hyunhwa masih tetap bertengkar karena Hyunhwa yang tidak terlalu menyukai Jihyun lagi. Sedangkan Minhyo masih dengan sikap dingin dan pendiamnya tidak pernah berubah. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dan pendiam Minhyo. Dan kini Jihyun lebih dekat dengan Minhyo, ya meskipun Minhyo jarang sekali menjawabnya jika itu tidak penting saat diajak bicara oleh Jihyun. :D

Skiippp...!

.

.

.

.

**** 3 Tahun Kemudian ****

Jihyun, Minhyo, Jungkook dan yang lain sudah lulus dari SMA dan kini mereka sudah memiliki pekerjaan sendiri.

Hyokyung, Sooyoon, dan Hyunhwa kini menjadi seorang model yang terkenal. Sedangkan Minhyo bekerja diperusahaan yang dikelola oleh Jihyun. Dan Yura bisa menjadi seorang pengacara yang hebat dan Yoongi kini menjadi seorang polisi muda. Tetapi Jungkook mereka tidak mengetahuinya karena dia berada di Luar Negri sekarang Mereka semua kini menjadi orang yang sukses dan tetap bersahabat baik hingga sekarang.

Tapi suatu malam kejadian yang mengerikan menimpa salah satu dari mereka.

"Aagghhh~ " Erang seorang yeoja terdengar sangat memilukan jika didengar oleh orang lain.

"Apakah ini sakit Jung Soo Yoon." Kata seseorang dengan menggoleskan sebuah pisau dipipi kiri Sooyoon sehingga kulit pipinya terkupas dengan darah segar mengalir keluar dari pipinya.

"Si siapa kau ? Kumohon jangan sakiti aku." Isaknya dengan rasa sakit dibagian pipi kirinya dan bagian pahanya akibat terkena tusukan pisau yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahuiku. Kecuali kegelapan dan kesunyinya malam... Hahaha !" Orang itu tertawa sangat keras sehingga membuat Sooyoon semakin mengerikan. Dan kali ini dia menggoreskan pisau kecilnya di lengan Sooyoon secara bergantian. Sehingga kembali terdengar erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Sooyoon disertai dengan darah yang keluar.

"Melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini aku masih belum merasa puas jika tidak membunuhmu." Kata orang itu dengan menyeringai setan dibalik penutup wajahnya.

"Agghh~ ak aku mohon jangan bunuh aku hikss."

"Tapi aku ingin membunuhmu, aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang malam ini. Sehingga rasa sakit ini berakhir." Orang itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sooyoon.

Sehingga terlihat dimata Sooyoon ketakutan yang amat sangat saat melihat orang itu kini mengeluarkan sebuah kapak kecil dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu malam ini Jung Soo Yoon. Bye Bye !" Teriak orang itu dengan menganyunkan kapaknya ke kaki kanan jenjang Sooyoon. Sehingga dengan selagi saja kaki jenjang Sooyoon langsung terlepas dan terpental jauh.

"Aaaggghhhh~ " Erangan yang keluar dari mulut Sooyoon lebih memilukan dari yang tadi.

Ditambah orang itu berkali-kali menghujamkan kapaknya kedada Sooyoon. Sehingga dengan seketika saja dia sudah mati dengan memandikan darah segar.

Tidak hanya itu, orang tersebut memotong kaki kiri dan lengan kirinya. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan mayat Sooyoon dan sengaja meninggalkan setangkai mawar hitam.

Pagi harinya, Polisi mendapat telepon dari pihak hotel. Dan polisi menemukan mayat Jung Soo Yoon seorang model terkenal, meninggal dikamar hotelnya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Keadaan tubuh yang tidak utuh dan penuh luka dan sayatan benda tajam. Karena kedua kakinya yang terpotong menghilang dengan lengan sebelah kirinya.

Mereka mulai menangani korban dan berusaha mencari anggota tubuh korban yang menghilang.

"Ketua Kim, kami baru saja menemukan kedua kakinya didalam kamar mandi." Lapor seorang polisi kepada ketua tim yang sedang mengawasi bawahannya.

"Dikamar mandi ?" Dia tampak terkejut saat mendengar laporan dari bawahannya dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh bawahannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lengan kirinya ?"

"Kami belum menemukannya."

"Baiklah, temukan lengan kirinya dengan segera Park Jimin." Perintah atasannya kepada bawahannya yang ternyata bernama Park Jimin.

"Siap." Jawab Jimin tegas seraya memberi hormat dan kembali melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jimin kembali dengan melaporkan bahwa mereka telah menemukan lengan kiri korban ditumpukan pakaian yang ada didalam lemari dengan adanya setangkai bunga mawar hitam ditelapak tangannya.

Kantor Polisi

"Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa motif pembunuhannya kali ini dengan cara memisahkan anggota badan korban. Dilihat dari setangkai bunga yang sama dengan 2 korban minggu lalu, berarti kasus kali ini adalah orang yang sama." Gerutu Tuan Kim yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Nam Joon ini hanya memijat-mijat keningnya karena pusing. Dia adalah seorang ketua dari team kepolisian tersebut.

"Pembunuh yang handal, bahkan kamipun tidak bisa menemukan bukti sedikitpun dari kasus ini. Sepertinya pembunuhan yang dilakukan ini sangatlah rapi." Batin Ketua Kim.

"Jung Hoseok." Tiba-tiba dia berteriak dengan keras dari ruangannya memanggil bawahannya. Dan Tidak seberapa lama kemudian muncul lah orang yang dipanggil tersebut.

"Ya Ketua Kim, ada apa ?"

"Tolong panggilkan Sekretaris Kim Taehyung untuk memberikan laporan dokumen kasus ini yang saya minta kemarin dan juga laporan dokumen kasus hari ini. Se-ce-patnya !" Perintah Tuan Kim dengan menekan nada bicara dan kembali memijat keningnya.

Jung Hoseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan Namjoon dengan segera.

Tidak lama kemudian orang yang bernama Kim Taehyung memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa dokumen ditangannya.

"Ini Ketua Kim, laporan dokumen yang anda minta." Kata Taehyung dengan meletakkan semua dokumen itu diatas meja. Dan Namjoon mulai melihatnya tapi tiba-tiba dia melemparkan dokumen itu keatas meja dengan kasar.

"Mana laporan dokumen hari ini ?" Bentaknya dengan suara sangat keras.

"Belum saya ketik Ketua Kim ?" Jawab Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Belum diketik ? Ya sudahlah, segera kerjakan dengan cepat !" Perintahnya kemudian menberi isyarat dengan kepalanya agar Taehyung segera keluar. Dengan membungkukkan badannya kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Hyung ?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang begitu masam ketika memasuki ruangannya yang sama dengan Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok.

*** Disini si Yoongi anggap seusia dengan Jungkook yang teman sekelasnya dulu ***

"Itu atasan kita, dia memintaku dengan cepat untuk menyelesaikan laporan dokumen hari ini. Padahal aku sangat lelah." Keluh Taehyung dengan malas duduk didepan komputernya.

Mereka hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Taehyung.

"Hyung lelah, kami pun begitu hyung. Bahkan aku sedikit shock saat melihat tubuh korban itu ternyata teman satu kelasku dulu. Sungguh baru pertama kali ini aku melihat orang yang aku kenal meninggal dengan cara dimutilasi seperti itu." Kata Yoongi dengan raut wajah kesedihan.

"Sudahlah Yoongi-ya, kita pasti bisa memecahkan kasus ini." Hibur Hoseok dengan menepuk pundak Yoongi.

"Aku harap juga begitu Hyung." Sahut Yoongi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

=== 3 Hari Kemudian ===

Hari ini Polisi kembali menemukan tubuh 2 orang korban ditempat yang berbeda dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskan dengan korban-korban sebelumnya. Choi Yura seorang pengacara terhebat ditemukan mati mengenaskan ditaman kota. Dan siangnya mereka menemukan Kim Hyo Kyung diapertemennya mati dengan keadaan yang sama. Kali ini Yoongi hanya bisa terduduk lemas didepan korban yang sangat dia kenal ini.

"Yoongi-ya gwaenchanyo ?" Tanya Jimin seraya memegang bahu Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Setelah mereka selesai menangani korban, mereka segera kembali kekantor untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut lagi.

Kantor Polisi - Meeting -

"Aigoo kenapa pelakunya begitu pintar menyembunyikan identitasnya." Keluh Namjoon yang terlihat sangat marah melihat semua laporan belum ada bukti. Dan korban hari ini sama tragisnya dengan korban sebelumnya yang selalu meninggalkan setangkai bunga mawar hitam.

"Kasus pembunuhan para pejabat yang korupsi minggu lalu tidak separah ini. Si pelaku hanya membunuhnya dengan racun dan menusukkan benda tajam bagian perutnya dan meninggal setangkai bunga mawar hitam. Tapi kali ini si pelaku memutilasi tubuh korban yang ketiganya adalah bersahabat." Jelas Taehyung yang ternyata mulai merasa keganjalan ini.

"Aku juga bingung. Tapi sepertinya pelaku korban-korban sebelumnya adalah orang yang sama." Sambung Jimin dengan mencatat apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

Tookk... Tookkk... Tookkk

Setelah terdengar bunyi ketukan masuklah 2 orang namja kedalam ruangan rapat.

Setelah melihat siapa yang datang Ketua Team Kim Nam Joon segera berdiri dan berjabatan tangan.

"Semuanya perkenalkan, Ini detektif Kim Seok Jin dan ini detektif Jeon Jung Kook. Mereka yang akan membantu kita untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini." Kata Ketua Team memperkenalkan mereka kepada bawahannya. Mereka semua membungkukkan badan. Yoongi tampak terkejut saat melihat wajah Jungkook, tapi Jungkook hanya tersenyum kearah Yoongi. Kemudian mereka duduk kembali untuk melanjutkan rapat.

"Setelah aku mendapat laporan dari Ketua Team Kim, aku rasa pelakunya itu bukanlah sembarang orang. Pelaku yang sama tetapi cara membunuhnya berbeda. Dia membunuh para pejabat yang korupsi dengan cara yang biasa. Tetapi dia membunuh 2 orang model dan pengacara dengan cara yang sadis dan sama kepada 3 korban yang memiliki hubungan persahabatan. Dengan sengaja meninggalkan jejak dari setangkai mawar hitam ditelapak tangan korban. Seolah-olah si korban menggenggamnya." Jelas Detektif Jin panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa untungnya dia meninggalkan jejak dengan bunga itu ?" Yoongi bertanya dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

"Dia sengaja meninggalnya untuk menguji para polisi, apakah kalian mampu mengungkapkan identitasnya." Ujar Jin dengan menbolak-balik kertas yang diberikan oleh Ketua Team.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini semua ?" Yoongi terlihat sangat marah dan begitu ingin mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi apakah kalian mengetahui kapan korban-korban itu dibunuh ?" Tanya Jin seraya menatap semua bawahan Ketua Team untuk mencari jawaban.

"Setiap korban yang kami temukan selalu terbunuh ketika dini malam setelah saya menditeksinya, dan hasilnya selalu sama." Jelas Hoseok yang bertugas untu memeriksa kapan korban itu terbunuh dan apa sebabnya.

"Hemmm sepertinya pelaku itu hanya akan membunuh korban tepat dini hari." Ujar Jungkook dengan pelan dan tampaknya dia sedang berpikir.

"Pelaku selalu meninggalkan setangkai mawar hitam, iya kan ?" Jungkook melihat kearah Hoseok yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sebenarnya makna setangkai mawar hitam ?" Yoongi terlihat tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.

"Mawar hitam mencirikan obsesi tinggi, ketertutupan, dan juga bisa melambangkan kesedihan, kematian, pengkhianatan dan permintaan maaf. Namun, ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Mawar Hitam ini melambangkan cinta lanjutan untuk satu yang cinta tak terbalas. Tapi melihat kasus ini, sepertinya pelaku melakukan ini adalah sebagai tanda untuk melakukan tindakan balas dendam yang akan berujung dengan kematian." Jelas Jungkook dengan panjang lebar.

"Pembalasan dendam ?" Kata Yoongi dengan mengkerutkan keningnya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku mengerti semua ini." Teriak Yoongi senang dan mereka yang ada diruangan meeting hanya melihat kearah Yoongi dengan heran.

"Jika ini adalah tuntutan balas dendam, jadi kemungkinan tersangka pembunuhan ada dua orang." Kata Yoongi saking bahagianya dia sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Min Yoongi, bersikaplah santai !" Perintah atasannya dengan memberi isyarat untuk menyuruh Yoongi untuk duduk kembali.

Yoongi pun kembali duduk dengan ucapan minta maaf.

"Siapa ? Siapa mereka ?" Ujar Taehyung dengan raut wajah serius.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi izinkan aku sendiri untuk membuktikannya !" Kata Yoongi melihat kearah Ketua Team.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menanganinya seorang diri Min Yoongi ?" Kata Ketua Team yang terlihat merasa ragu.

"Aku pasti bisa, jika sudah mengetahui pelakunya aku akan melaporkannya."

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan tugas ini padamu." Jawab Ketua Team.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong !

Terdengar seseorang telah memencet Bell Apertemen Minhyo. Minhyo beranjak dari duduknya dan segera membukakan pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat membukakan pintu terlihat seseorang namja yang sangat dia kenal berdiri dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ba bagaimana kau tahu kamar apertemenku ?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan gugup saat melihat namjachingu nya ada didepannya.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku untuk mencari keberadaanmu, chagi." Jawab Namja itu segera nyelonong masuk kedalam apertemen yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu segera menutup pintu dan ketika badannya berbalik, betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati namjachingunya menodongkan sebuah pistol kearahnya. Sehingga dia hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu apertemennya. Dengan napas yang memburu dan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Apakah kau takut melihat pistol ini Chagi ?" Tanya namja itu yang berjalan mendekati yeojachingunya.

"Ap Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Jungkook-ah ?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar karena takut.

"Tidak ada yang ku inginkan, Chagi. Aku hanya ingin menembakkan peluru pistol ini kearah kepalamu." Jawab namja itu yang ternyata adalah Jungkook dengan tersenyum. Dan dia mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya secara perlahan. Terlihat dimata yeoja itu kalau dia sangat ketakutan tetapi dia hanya bisa berdiam pasrah.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat kepasrahan yeojachingunya dan menekan pelatuknya. Kemudian...

DDOOOORRRRR...!

"Agghh~ " Erangnya yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, tapi yang ia rasakan tidak ada sebuah peluru yang menyentuh kulitnya. Melainkan hanya suara yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang membentuk sebuah kata DOR !

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang kearah Jungkook yang terlihat sedang menertawakannya.

"Hahaha..." Dia tertawanya dengan sangat lebar dan keras.

"Aish~ " Desis Minhyo dengan raut wajah menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan melewati Jungkook yang masih tertawa.

"Duduklah ! Akan aku buatkan minuman untukmu." Kata Minhyo yang kini mulai berjalan menuju kearah dapur.

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya, dia kembali memasukkan pistol itu kedalam jaketnya dan berjalan mengikuti Minhyo.

"Aisshh~ kenapa kau mengikutiku ? Aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk." Desisnya saat melihat Jungkook yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku lebih suka disini." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Psh~ kau ini aneh sekali." Cibir Minhyo tanpa melihat kearah Jungkook karena dia sedang membuatkan coffe.

"Yang aneh itu dirimu, Chagi. Kau bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa aku datang kemari membawa pistol."

"Lalu ?" Ujarnya dengan mengaduk-aduk coffe untuk meratakan gulanya.

"Kau tidak takut ? Aku ini seorang detektif yang bekerja sama dengan para polisi yang menangani kasus mu. Aku tahu pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah dirimu."

Minhyo langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengaduk coffe saat mendengar pengakuan Jungkook.

Dia terlihat sangat marah dan perlahan mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang ada didalam laci dan kebetulan tepat berada dibawah dan dia sembunyikan pisau itu dibelakangnya.

Melihat gelagat aneh Minhyo, Jungkook hanya tersenyum santai.

"Lalu kau kemari hanya ingin menangkapku ?" Minhyo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Ya, tentu saja aku datang untuk menangkapmu." Jawab Jungkook dengan santai.

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Mimhyo langsung menyerang Jungkook dengan pisaunya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

Tapi dengan mudah Jungkook menangkisnya sehingga pisau itu terlempar jauh dan dengan cepat dia memelintir dan mengunci tangan Minhyo dengan tangan kirinya dan menyudutkan tubuh Minhyo ketembok yang ia sandari tadi.

"Aghh~ " Erangnya kesakitan saat Jungkook memelintir tangannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Chagi ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan senyum miringnya.

"YA ! Aku akan membunuhmu ?" Bentaknya dan memberontak dengan marah, tapi tenaganya tidak sekuat tenaga Jungkook.

"Tenang Chagi, tenanglah !" Teriak Jungkook yang membuat Minhyo terpaksa berhenti memberontak. Dia menatap mata Minhyo yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membawamu kepada polisi itu, percayalah ! Aku hanya ingin menahanmu tetap dihatiku." Kata Jungkook mencoba meyakinkan Yeojachingu nya. Tapi Minhyo hanya diam dan masih dengan tatapannya.

Jungkook malah tersenyum melihat tatapan dari Minhyo.

"Bagaimana aku percaya padamu eoh." Cibir Minhyo dengan mendelik kearah Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menatapku begitu ! Lebih baik jika kau tutup matamu !" Perintah Jungkook.

"Mwo ? Untuk apa ?" Minhyo melototkan matanya saat mendengar perintah Jungkook

"Jangan melotot, tutup saja matamu !" Perintahnya kembali saat mendapati Minhyo malah melototkan matanya.

"Aishh~ " Desisnya tapi dia pun menurut untuk menutup matanya. Melihat Minhyo sudah menutup matanya, Jungkook tersenyum dan tangan kanannya meraih leher Minhyo kemudian dia mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir Minhyo.

** Eeaa si kookie :3 **

Betapa terkejutnya Minhyo saat merasakan bibirnya tersentuh oleh bibir Jungkook. Dia membuka matanya dan berusaha mendorong dada Jungkook sehingga terpaksa Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Minhyo dengan heran.

"Wae ?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Minhyo tampak gugup menatap mata Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan kembali ingin mencium Minhyo.

"Tunggu !" Tahan Minhyo yang membuat Jungkook terpaksa berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya.

'Jungkook menatap Minhyo seperti bertanya ada apa ?'

"Apakah kau akan menciumku dengan tanganmu yang masih mengunci tanganku ? Ini membuatku sakit." Tanya Minhyo dengan malu-malu. Dan pertanyaan itu malah membuat Jungkook tertawa dalam hati.

"Aiishh kau ini." Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Minhyo. Dan kini tangan kiri Jungkook kembali meraih leher Minhyo sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih pinggang Minhyo agar merapat dengannya kemudian dia kembali melumut bibir Minhyo sehingga Minhyo hanya bisa merangkul pinggang Jungkook dengan kedua tangan dan membalas ciuman dari Jungkook.

**Kyaaa :v sensor aja dah :D **

Kini mereka sedang duduk bersama disofa sambil meminum coffe dan menonton acara tv bersama.

Dan Jungkook meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Minhyo.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Chagi ? Ceritakan padaku !" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara lirih.

"Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya, Jika tidak ada yang memintaku."

"Memintamu ? Siapa yang memintamu ?" Jungkook melirik wajah Minhyo yang kini bersandar dibahunya.

"Hyun Hwa. Dia memintaku untuk membunuh 2 pejabat itu dan teman-teman yang lainnya." Jawab Minhyo dengan raut wajah penyesalan dia kini menatap Jungkook.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu ? Atas dasar apa dia memerintahmu melakukan semua ini ?" Kini raut wajah Jungkook berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia mengatakan padaku kalau 2 orang pejabat itu melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya, sehingga dia menyuruhku untuk membunuh mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sooyoon, Yura, dan Hyokyung ? Bukankah kalian bersahabat baik ?"

"Ne, kami memang bersahabat baik. Awalnya aku menolak permintaannya, tapi dia terus membujukku atas tuntutan balas dendam. Aku selalu menolak permintaannya karena aku sudah memaafkan mereka semua. Tapi dia bilang, dia tidak bisa memaafkan mereka sehingga dia memintaku untuk membunuh mereka. Dan dia berjanji padaku, dia akan menuruti semua keinginanku. Ya, akhirnya aku terima dengan berat hati."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan memutilasi tubuh mereka dan meninggalkan jejak dengan setangkai mawar hitam ?"

"Itu itu bukan kemaukan ku, tapi itu semua kemauan dia." Minhyo menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Sekejam ini kah yeojachingu ? Betapa mengerikan dia." Ujar Jungkook dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan yeojachingu mu, Jungkook-ah. Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi buronan para polisi itu dan mereka akan menangkapku." Isak Minhyo dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tetap yeojachingu ku, Chagi. Percayalah ! Aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini. Jalan satu-satunya adalah kau harus menyerahkan diri kepada para polisi itu." Jungkook merengkuh Minhyo kedalam dekapannya dan mengelus rambut panjang belakang Minhyo dengan lembut.

"Jungkook-ah, jika kau ingin membantuku. Izinkan aku untuk menyelesaikan tugas ku, lalu setelah itu aku berjanji akan menyerahkan diriku sendiri." Minhyo melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Dan airmatanya yang masih mengalir keluar.

"Tidak Chagiya. Kau tidak boleh menyerahkan dirimu seorang diri. Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Masih ada orang dibalik semua ini, jadi kau harus membawanya. Jika tidak, dia bisa saja bersikap lebih gila lagi." Kata Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya !"

"Kau harus memancingnya kesuatu tempat untuk membuat dia mengakui semuanya. Dan aku akan memanggil para polisi untuk menangkapnya."

"Apa aku bisa ?" Tanya Minhyo kurang percaya diri, dia menundukka kepala.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kita bekerja sama, aku yakin mereka tidak akan menahanmu terlalu lama jika mereka tahu ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Akan aku jelaskan kepada mereka." Jungkook menarik dagu Minhyo untuk menatapnya dengan menghapuskan airmata Minhyo yang mengalir.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan ?" Minhyo hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Kemudian Jungkook mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Besok pagi setelah aku bicarakan dengan mereka, aku akan datang kemari. Dan sekarang ini aku harus pulang karena sudah larut malam. Kau bisa mengaturnya sendiri, kan ?" Minhyo tersenyum mengangguk dan Jungkook mengecup kening Minhyo lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan Minhyo mengantarkannya sampai keluar pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan !" Kata Minhyo setelah Jungkook kembali mengecup bibirnya.

"Ne my sweety." Jawab Jungkook dengan tersenyum. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan apertemen Minhyo.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jungkook menceritakan semuanya kepada Ketua Team dan anggota team tentang rencana mereka.

Jimin yang mendengarnya langsung marah-marah tidak jelas. Dia berniat untuk menghajar Jungkook yang melibatkan adiknya. Tapi dengan cepat Taehyung dan Hoseok menahan dan mencoba menenangkan Jimin.

"Park Jimin. Tenanglah ! Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Detektif Jeon." Perintah Ketua Team menatap Jimin tajam sehingga membuat Jimin kembali melunak.

Dan Jungkook mulai menceritakan semuanya kembali didepan para polisi (Member BTS) dan rencana mereka. Mendengar nama adiknya lagi Jimin kembali protes.

"Yeodongsaeng ku tidak mungkin melakukan ini." Protes Jimin dengan keras.

"Tapi ini kenyataannya Jimin Hyung." Jawab Jungkook.

"Park Jimin, apakah kami harus membiarkan kejahatan ini." Tanya Ketua Team menatap Jimin. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan merelakan yeodongsaengku untuk kalian tangkap jika dia benar salah." Sahut Jimin dengan pasrah.

Kemudian dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena kecewa kepada adiknya. Tapi dia menyetujui untuk mengikuti misi mereka malam ini. Ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Disisi lain Minhyo selalu mondar-mandir didepan sofa apertemennya. Dia tampak berpikir keras untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk pertemuannya dengan Lee Hyun Hwa. Dan dia juga tampak cemas memikirkan Jungkook.

"Apakah dia berhasil ?" Pikirnya dengan menggigit jari kukunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja memasuki kamar apertemennya. Saat dia menoleh ternyata namja itu adalah Jungkook.

Ya, Jungkook memang sudah mengetahui kode pintu apertemen Minhyo. Karena Minhyo memberinya melalui pesan singkat saat Jungkook sedang ada dijalan tadi.

"Eottokhe Jungkook-ah ?" Tanyanya dengan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dengan perasaan cemas.

"Aisshh~ kau masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan nama. Padahal kau sudah janji akan menyebutku dengan Oppa." Desisnya kesal dengan merengutkan wajahnya.

"Ehh mianhe, O Oppa aku lupa." Jawab Minhyo tampak ragu menyebut kata Oppa.

Jungkook kini terlihat tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mereka sudah menyetujuinya, tapi mereka tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Mereka akan tetap menahanmu." Kata Jungkook seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa, Jung eh Oppa. Aku sudah berpikir kalau aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuataanku."

"Ne aku berharap begitu, Chagi. Kau tidak akan lari dari kenyataan ini." Jungkook tersenyum menatap yeojachingunya.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkan aku setelah aku ditahan ?" Tanya Minhyo dengan sedih.

"Anio, Chagiya. Aku akan menunggumu dan setelah kau bebas, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai Ny. Jeon." Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin didalam kantong jasnya.

Melihat itu, Minhyo langsung memeluk Jungkook dan menangis karena terharu.

"Kau mau kan menjadi pengantinku kelak ?" Tanya Jungkook dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Minhyo.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil tangan kanan Minhyo dan memasukkan cincin dijari tangan Minhyo.

"Saranghae Park Min Hyo." Ujarnya dengan mengecup kening Minhyo sekilas.

"Nado Saranghae Jeon Jung Kook." Balasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hanya sebuah senyuman ? Kisseu nya mana ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan menempelkan jarinya dibibirnya sendiri.

Melihat sikap Jungkook seperti itu, Minhyo hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas.

"Aisshh~ sebentar sekali." Desis Jungkook dan dia kini menarik wajah Minhyo untuk menciumnya lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu sebelum Minhyo berangkat ketempat tujuannya, dia mendapat telepon dari Jihyun.

"Wae Jihyun-ya ?" Jawabnya setelah mengangkat panggilan.

"Kenapa ? Bagaimana kau bisa tanya kenapa setelah hari ini kau tidak masuk kerja." Teriak Jihyun dari seberang telepon yang membuat Minhyo terpaksa harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Aishh~ Jangan berteriak Jihyun-ya ! Aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini karena ada urusan penting."

"Urusan penting ? Lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu begitu ?" Jihyun terdengar marah-marah dari seberang telepon.

"Iya begitulah. Jika kau hanya ingin memarahiku, aku tutup ya teleponnya." Kata Minhyo yang hampir saja menekan tombol merah jika Jihyun tidak berteriak untuk jangan dimatikan.

"YA ! Jihyun-ya ada apa lagi." Teriak Minhyo kali ini.

"Ehh kau tahukan kalau Jungkook sudah ada di Seoul sekarang ?"

"Ya aku tahu, Lalu ?"

"Apakah dia menemui mu ?"

"Ya, terus ?"

"Ehh jika begitu, boleh aku minta no ponselnya ?"

"Ya, aku akan kirim nanti." Jawab Minhyo dan segera mematikan ponselnya. Tidak perduli ocehan Jihyun yang memaki-maki ponselnya sendiri karena sikap Minhyo.

"Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Jungkook sudah menjadi namjaku." Gerutunya kesal.

Setelah dia mendapat telepon dari Jungkook, dia segera berangkat ketempat tujuan mereka.

Ditaman kota yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

Setelah Minhyo memarkirkan mobilnya, dia segera berjalan kearah Jungkook yang sedang mengatur rencana dengan para polisi lain.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapanya dengan menbungkukkan badan.

"Nado annyeong." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Agashi, bawahanku sudah bersembunyi diberbagai tempat yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kami akan mengintai kalian dari tempat persembunyian." Kata Ketua Team.

"Ne aku mengerti." Jawabnya dengan sedikit mengangguk.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Chagi. Hati-hati !" Kata Jungkook mencium kening Minhyo. Dan saat mereka mulai meninggalkan Minhyo. Dia tidak sengaja melihat Jimin yang sejak tadi bersembunyi diantara mereka.

"Jimin oppa." Teriak Minhyo berlari kearahnya dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin.

"Jangan panggil aku oppa. Kau bukan adikku yang aku kenal dulu." Kata Jimin melepaskan tangan Minhyo dan pergi tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Oppa..." Lirihnya dengan menatap punggung Jimin.

"Chagiya, tetap fokus dengan rencana ! Aku yakin dia pasti akan memaafkanmu jika dia sudah mendengarnya semua." Hibur Jungkook mengpuk puk bahu Minhyo dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalnya.

Setelah mereka semua sudah bersembunyi, Minhyo mengambil ponselnya yang ada dijaket yang ia kenakan. Kemudian dia menekan tombol panggilan.

"Hyunhwa, datanglah ketempat xxx ! Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu sekarang." Ujarnya langsung to the poin saat Hyunhwa menjawab telponnya.

"Sekarang ? Apakah tidak bisa besok ?" Tawar Hyunhwa dari seberang telepon.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus bicara sekarang. Aku tunggu !" Setelah berkata begitu Minhyo langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyunhwa lagi.

Sedikit lama Minhyo menunggu, akhirnya Hyunhwa datang juga. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Minhyo. Tapi Minhyo mencegahnya agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"Tetap disana !" Cegahnya yang membuat Hyunhwa terpaksa berhenti ditempatnya yang berjarak 5 meter dari Minhyo.

"Wae ?" Hyunhwa menatap Minhyo heran.

"Tidak perlu terlalu dekat. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan menjadi bonekamu lagi yang selalu kau perintah untuk membunuh setiap targetmu."

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara begitu ?" Hyunhwa menatap Minhyo dengan heran dan bertambah heran.

"Aku lelah, rahasia dibalik kegelapan malam, tidak akan selamanya terpendam. Aku takut jika akhirnya nanti aku akan tertangkap disaat aku sedang membunuh korban. Aku sudah membunuh 5 orang korban sesuai permintaanmu. Jadi sekarang aku ingin istirahat."

"Hahaha itu bagus." Hyunhwa tertawa keras memecah keheningan malam.

Semua anggota polisi yang melihat hanya memandang ngeri kearah Hyunhwa.

"Psh~ atau kau takut Minhyo-ya, jika tertangkap ?" Cibir Hyunhwa dengan kembali tertawa.

"Ya, aku takut. Bahkan sangat takut."

"Haha... Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau menbunuh Kwon Jihyun yang terakhir." Kata Hyunhwa setengah menyeringai didalam kegelapan malam.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Karena sekarang kau dan aku akan ditahan oleh para polisi ini." Setelah berkata demikian, para polisi yang bersembunyi segera keluar dan mengepung tempat mereka.

"Yaakk ! Minhyo-ya, kau menjebakku ?" Teriak Hyunhwa murka dan memberontak saat 2 orang polisi menahan tangannya ketika dia hendak berlari kearah Minhyo yang tersenyum miring ditempatnya.

"Mianhe Hyunhwa, aku juga tahanan mereka. Jadi aku juga akan mengajakmu, karena kau yang berada dibalik semua ini." Kata Minhyo tersenyum dan berbalik kebelakang, berjalan kearah Ketua Team Kim Nam Joon, Detektif Jeon Jung Kook dan Secretary Kim Taehyung.

Sedangkan kedua tangan Hyunhwa sudah ditangkap oleh Hoseok dan Jimin, sedangkan Yoongi dan Seok Jin berjaga dibelakang mereka.

"Brengsek kau Minhyo-ya. Akan ku bunuh kau." Teriak Hyunhwa dan menyikut wajah Hoseok dan Seok Jin dengan sikunya dan segera mengambil pistol yang ada ditangan Yoongi.

"AWAS ! Minhyo-ah." Teriak Jungkook saat Hyunhwa sudah menekan pelatuk pistol kearah Minhyo.

DOORRR !

CLLAPPP ! CLAAPP !

Minhyo dengan cepat berbalik dan melemparkan 2 buah pisau lipat yang berukuran sedang kearah Hyunhwa yang tepat mengenai dada dan lehernya.

Dan peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Hyunhwa juga tepat mengenai dada Minhyo. Sehingga secara bersamaan mereka ambruk keatas tanah.

Semua orang jadi terkejut dan panik melihat kejadian itu.

Bahkan Ketua Team hanya menganga lebar melihat aksi Minhyo yang melempar pisau tepat mengenai sasaran.

Jungkook segera berlari menuju Minhyo yang terbaring diatas tanah. Sedangkan Jimin hanya berdiri mematung melihat adiknya yang tergetelak diatas tanah.

"Minhyo-ah." Panggil Jungkook dengan merangkul kepala Minhyo.

"O oppa." Ujarnya lirih menatap Jungkook dan memegang wajahnya.

"Minhyo-ah, kau tidak boleh pergi. Kita bahkan belum menikah, bukankah kita berjanji akan menikah setelah kau bebas." Isak Jungkook merangkul kepala Minhyo.

Minhyo terlihat meneteskan airmatanya mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"O Oppa mi mianhe, ji jika a aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Mu mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu." Ujarnya dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Tidak, Chagiya. Kau adalah yang terbaik untuku, hanya kau Chagi." Isak Jungkook dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"A apakah o oppa mencintaiku ?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku mencintaimu Chagi." Gerutu Jungkook mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Yeojachingu nya.

Minhyo hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ji jika o oppa mencintaiku. Temuilah Jihyun, dan menikahlah dengannya. Aku tahu dia masih mencintaimu oppa. Dan aku juga tahu sebagian hatimu masih ada Jihyun."

"Anio, Chagiya. Aku hanya mencintaimu sekarang bahkan seterusnya."

"Ak aku se senang mende dengarnya oppa. Tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi oppa."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Chagi. Kau pasti bisa !"

"O oppa, katakan pada Jimin oppa, kalau aku menyayanginya dan aku mohon maaf padanya."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi tiba-tiba Jimin sudah ada didekat Minhyo.

"Minhyo-ah, oppa juga menyayangimu dan oppa sudah memaafkanmu." Kata Jimin yang berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Minhyo tersenyum kearah Jimin "Gamsahamnida oppa."

Kini Minhyo kembali menatap Jungkook.

"O oppa, jika kau mencintaiku. Aku mohon demi aku, menikahlah dengan Jihyun. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah, Chagiya. Akan aku lakukan untukmu." Jawab Jungkook dengan terpaksa.

"Ne oppa, se sekarang aku ja jadi senang. Dan ak aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Kata Minhyo dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Tidak Chagi, Tidak boleh." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"O oppa, bisakah kau menciumku ?" Pinta Minhyo dengan tersenyum.

Jungkook mengangguk dan dia mencium Minhyo. Minhyo tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan perlahan matanya tertutup dengan perlahan tangannya yang ada dipipi Jungkook melemah dan jatuh.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah mata Minhyo yang sudah terpejam dengan tenang.

"Ti tidak, ini tidak mungkin." Lirih Jungkook, dia menepuk pelan pipi Minhyo agar dia sadar. Tapi Minhyo tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"MINHYOOO~ " Teriak Jungkook mendekap kepala Minhyo didadanya.

Sedangkan Hyunhwa sudah meninggal terlebih saat pisau kecil itu menancap dileher dan dadanya.

Dan beberapa bulan kemudian...

Sebelum Jungkook menikahi Jihyun, dia pergi kemakam Minhyo.

"Chagiya, besok aku dan Jihyun akan menikah. Aku harap kau merestui kami dan aku harap kau bisa berbahagia dialam sana. Aku janji setiap tanggal jadian kita aku akan satang mengunjungimu disini. Aku sangat mencintaimu Minhyo-ah. Aku pergi ya !" Kata Jungkook berbicara sendiri dan dia meletakkan serangkaian bunga diatas makam Minhyo.

Jungkook akhirnya menikah juga dengan Jihyun dan hidup bahagia. Ya, Meskipun pada awalnya dia masih terlihat sulit melupakan Minhyo yang sudah melekat dihatinya

*** END ***

Notes : Bagaimana ? Apakah jalan ceritanya ngawur ? Atau gimana hehe :D

Maaf jika alurnya kecepatan, soalnya aku selesaikan ini ngebut hehe


End file.
